the_divine_nine_new_zodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
The Divine Nine: New Zodiac Wikia
Welcome to the The Divine Nine: New Zodiac The Divine Nine: New Zodiac is an online group role-play, originally created on Gaiaonline.com. This wiki was created for the members to document information and share stories about our characters and plot. The Story The number twelve represents a powerful force. The number twelve is reoccurring in many philosophies, religions, and mythology. The Western zodiac has twelve signs, as does the Chinese zodiac. The biblical Jacob had 12 sons, who were the progenitors of the Twelve Tribes of Israel, while the New Testament describes twelve apostles of Jesus. There are twelve radiant signs in Hindu Shaivism. King Arthur's round table had 12 knights. In ancient Greek religion, the Twelve Olympians were the principal gods of the pantheon and Heracles enacted out twelve labors. In the beginning, though, there were twelve Titans, the Elder Gods, the sons and daughters of the sky himself. Legend says that the Guardians of the Titans have existed throughout all of time,watching over the people of the world with divine guidance. They represented the best traits that an individual could possess: Kindness, Strength, Determination,Wisdom, Curiosity, Hope, Honor, Faith, Justice, Passion, and Courage. The eleven Guardians were led by the Titan of Time, existing as the cosmic link between the knights of ancient power. However, the forces held an interesting dynamic. Bound together, but forever existing in disagreement. The Guardian of Coeus, the embodiment of Faith, had begun to notice alarming changes in his dear friend Scorpio—The Guardian of Crius, and Ruler of Passion. He had fallen deeply in love with the lady Gemini, the Guardian of Tethys and Curiosity. Gemini, virginal and curious about the prospect of a romance, gave in to his advances. However, Virgo, Scorpio’s best friend, worried for Scorpio’s state of mind. A seed of darkness had begun to form in his heart, as his passion rotted and morphed into possessive obsession. Gemini began to fear him, and that obsession turned to wrath. Virgo attempted to help Gemini, and hoped to calm his friend, but Scorpio misunderstood, assuming that his best friend and his lover had betrayed him for each other. Scorpio destroyed Gemini in a jealous rage, disconnecting her spirit from the Divine Bond that kept the Twelve together. Virgo, the Keeper of Faith, recognized the deadly transformation that his dear friend had undergone. In an act of mercy, and a sense of utilitarian necessity, he ended the life of his closest companion. Consumed with grief, Virgo released his soul from the world, removing himself from the remaining Nine forever. Only one of the Divine can remove another from the bond. Their three friends left the zodiac, victims of wrath. Scorpio’s transformation traveled into the world of humans, injecting their hearts with selfishness, bitterness, jealousy, and rage. Scorpio’s twisted mistake manifested as the Despair, a monstrous force that eats the hearts of humans. Capricorn, the leader and manifestation of Kronos, held council, and it was decided that the remaining Nine would be reborn into the world of humans, as they were needed on the Earth below. The deities were reborn in the world, as humans, but kept their godly powers. Every fifty years, the abilities and connection would transfer to a new set of unlikely heroes, who would be taught by the previous guardians. The memories of the Titans have long since vanished from the minds of the Divine Nine, but their duty remains. They must protect the Earth from the atrocities of the Despair, and ensure that none of the Titans ever fall to their own dark weaknesses again. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:The Divine Nine Category:The Despair Category:Bell City